Rainbow After The Rain
by deeys
Summary: "Kau lupa, Git? Bloody hell, aku ini Rainman.Dimana ada aku, disitu pasti ada hujan. Kami seperti magnet yang tidak terpisahkan!" USUK. Onesided UKCan. PruCan nyempil. AU.


Akhirnya selesai juga XD

Terima kasih banyak sama senpai saya yang imut XD **yukaeri**-chan sudah bersedia repot-repot membeta cerita ini (_ _)m. Maaf merepotkan ya yuka-chan ._.

Idenya dapet pas nonton Ge Ge Ge Kitaro yang tentang rainman, terus keinget juga kalo di Salad Days pernah ada cerita lepas yang juga tentang Rainman^^, eh jadinya kepikiran ini deh xD

okelah, daripada kebanyakan a/n nya langsung aja

_Sit back and enjoy the story :]_

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya dee- #diagydine. Bukan- Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya. Salad Days & After the Rain punya Shinobu Inokuma. Yang punya deeys? Cuma laptop yang dibuat ngetik doang.**

**Warning : Shou-ai. OOC?. Typo. AU.**

* * *

><p><em>" I'll never wake up without an overdose of you"<em>

* * *

><p>"Rasakan! Dasar Rainman! Gara-gara kau, semua rencana kami hari ini gagal!"<p>

"Payah, dasar Rainman bodoh! Mati saja kau!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis yang bisa dibilang cukup tebal tersungkur di lapangan hijau yang kosong. Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi dirinya dan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu terbatuk pelan dan mengerang sakit saat merasakan salah satu kaki dari orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya itu mendarat di dadanya.

"_Bloody git_.." umpat pemuda itu pelan sambil meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya. Dua orang yang ada di depannya tak menjawab apa-apa, mereka hanya menyeringai jahat dan dengan segera kembali melontarkan pukulan dan juga tendangan ke pemuda itu.

"Hei! Hentikan! _Hero_ yang tampan ini menyuruh kalian untuk menghentikan apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang juga!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang Arthur Kirkland—pemuda yang sedang dihajar itu—menoleh, begitu juga dengan kedua penyerangnya.

Betapa kagetnya Arthur saat melihat kedua penyerangnya kini tersungkur tak berdaya di hanya itu, dia juga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _dirty blonde_ dan iris biru yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan? Maaf, _Hero_ yang tampan ini terlambat menolongmu," serunya sambil tersenyum lebar saat Arthur menerima uluran tangannya dan membantu Arthur berdiri.

Arthur tak menjawab, ia membersihkan tanah yang menempel di celananya dan menyeka ujung mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Artie?" tanyanya.

Arthur mendongak pelan, lalu menatap iris biru itu tajam."Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk semangat. "Tentu, siapa yang tak kenal kau? Arthur Kirkland, seorang _British Gentleman_ yang juga seorang... _Rainman_," jawabnya dengan menurunkan nada pada kata terakhir.

Arthur tersenyum kecut, ia mendengus pelan. "_Figured_…" ujarnya pelan sambil kemudian melanjutkan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena , yah—sia-sia karena mereka berdua sedang terguyur hujan.

"Oh, Artie, kurasa tidak baik hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Kau bisa sakit…" ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik lengan Arthur.

Arthur mendengus pelan, "Kau lupa? Aku Rainman… Tak akan sakit hanya karena hujan begini!" serunya kasar.

Tak peduli dengan ucapan Arthur tadi, pemuda beriris biru itu pun menggandeng tangannya. "_Super Hero_ juga bisa sakit karena kehujanan, apalagi seorang Rainman," serunya sambil mengajak Arthur pergi. "Oh, dan nama _Super Hero_ yang tampan ini adalah Alfred. Ingat itu, ya, Alfred F. Jones," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Arthur tak bisa menjawab, hanya ada rona merah yang bermain di pipinya. Dia menepis tangan Alfred dan kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Na-namaku bukan Artie, _Git_. Namaku Arthur dan—dan… Terima kasih."

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia ©Hidekazu Himaruya<em>

__Salad Days © Shinobu Inokuma__

__After the Rain © Shinobu Inokuma__

* * *

><p>"Artie!"<p>

Arthur yang sedang asyik membaca buku terbatuk pelan, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan sepasang iris biru dibalik kacamata sedang memandangnya. Arthur memandangnya sebal dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Mau apa kau, _Git_?" tanyanya kasar. Alfred hanya tersenyum pelan, ia lalu duduk di sebelah Arthur. "Kau tidak olahraga? Hari ini bisbol, tidak mau bergabung?" Alfred balik bertanya. Arthur hanya mendengus pelan di balik bukunya.

"Kau lupa, _Git_? _Bloody hell_, aku ini Rainman! Dimana ada aku, disitu pasti ada hujan. Kami seperti magnet yang tidak terpisahkan!" seru Arthur tak sabar.

"Lalu?" Alfred menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, masih sambil memandang Arthur yang tenggelam dalam bukunya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, ya, _Git_? Mana ada yang mau olahraga sambil kehujanan?" seru Arthur emosi, kali ini ia meletakkan bukunya dan memandang iris biru Alfred dengan tajam. Alfred tak bergeming, ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku mau! Tak ada salahnya olahraga sambil berhujan-hujanan. Dan lagi bersama Iggy, tentu aku mau~!" seru Alfred sambil memeluk Arthur yang dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Arthur memerah..

"_Gi-git_, lepaskan aku bodoh! Dan … namaku bukan Iggy, tapi Arthur… _Git_!" seru Arthur sambil berontak, tapi tetap saja dengan wajah yang memerah.

Alfred hanya tertawa lebar, ia lalu melepas pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar tak mau ikut olahraga, Artie?" tanya Alfred lagi. Arthur tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali membaca bukunya. Alfred mendengus pelan, ia lalu memandang Arthur sebal.

"Ah, dasar Artie jelek. Awas sampai kalau kau kangen aku! Baiklah, _Hero_ yang tampan ini pergi dulu ya… _Bye_, Artie!" Alfred berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas, meninggalkan Arthur sendiri dengan bukunya. "Namaku Arthur! Bukan Artie atau Iggy! _Git_!" teriak Arthur yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Alfred.

Kini kelas sudah kosong, hanya Arthur menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan bukunya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela. Disana ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang asyik bermain bisbol. Ah, tak dapat dipungkiri. Ia juga ingin bergabung bersama mereka, bermain, tertawa, dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka semua. Terutama dengan Alfred. Ya, Alfred F. Jones. Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali membuat Arthur tak bisa melupakan wajah Alfred. Alfred yang berisik, senyum lebar miliknya, cita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan bahkan sampai obsesinya dengan _hamburger_.

Ada perasaan 'lebih' untuk Alfred. Perasaan yang sampai sekarang membuat Arthur tak karuan. Saat semua orang menjauhinya, hanya Alfred yang mendekatinya. Bermain bersama, menggoda Arthur, bahkan sampai memeluk Arthur. Bukannya Arthur tidak suka—oh, dia suka, suka sekali. Hanya saja kau tahu, mulut dan hati Arthur memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya.

Kalau boleh dia jujur, sepertinya dia suka—ya, dia menyukai American itu.

Menyukai Alfred lebih dari seorang teman. Ingin rasanya dia berkata jujur ke Alfred. Tapi Arthur takut, terlalu takut. Bagaimana bila nanti perasaan Alfred tak sama? Jijik? Dan kemudian menjauhi Arthur? Dia tak siap—Arthur tak siap melepas semua itu.

Sungguh Arthur ingin menghilangkan julukan 'Rainman' dari dirinya. Dulu waktu Arthur masih kecil, ia cukup mensyukuri keadaannya sebagai seorang 'Rainman'. Karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu kepanasan dan bisa bermain di dalam hujan sepuasnya. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak ia menginjak bangku SMP. Dia sadar, bahwa tak semua orang menyukai hujan dan menganggap hujan menyenangkan.

Dan dia semakin sadar bahwa kehadirannya sebagai 'Rainman' merupakan beban bagi semua orang.

Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan fenomena itu? Arthur sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin ini takdir, mungkin ini kutukan—dan jangan salah, penyihir itu ada, meski hanya ada sedikit orang yang memercayainya. Arthur sering membaca dongeng, dan di dongeng itu diceritakan bahwa kutukan bisa dipatahkan dengan cinta. Apa kutukan itu bisa hilang darinya jika Alfred juga mencintainya? Ah, tapi apa Alfred mencintainya?

Arthur menghela nafas panjang, kembali membaca bukunya, menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaannya.

** QAQ**

Hujan semakin deras. Kini Arthur sedang berada di depan kafe milik Alfred. Lebih tepatnya milik orang tua Alfred. Alfred hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan pada saat pulang sekolah. Arthur tahu ini, karena—yah, dia juga sering pergi ke kafe itu. Karena diajak Alfred atau bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bersantai sore—dan, sedikit mencuri pandang ke Alfred tentunya.

Dan hari ini, sama seperti biasanya. Arthur sedang berada di depan kafe sekaligus rumah keluarga Jones. Arthur sedang bersiap untuk memasukki kafe itu sampai tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang kebasahan berlari mendatanginya.

Pemuda itu menggunakan _hoodie_ merah dengan gambar daun _maple_ di tengahnya. Ia juga membawa sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih.

"Yah, kehujanan…" ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang pelan. Arthur harus mendekatkan dirinya untuk bisa mendengar suara pemuda yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Arthur sedang memandanginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arthur

"Eh,i-iya… Terimakasih. Kau—kau bisa melihatku, eh?" tanya pemuda itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur. Arthur yang masih memandanginya hanya bisa melihatnya bingung. Lalu dengan insting _gentleman_ miliknya, ia langsung menyerahkan payungnya ke pemuda itu.

"Pakai ini. Dan apa maksudnya 'kau bisa melihatku, eh?'" tanya Arthur. Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ merah itu mengangguk pelan.

"_Oui_. Terima kasih."Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," jawabnya. Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan dan dia bisa melihat bahwa wajah yang berada di balik _hoodie_ merah itu wajah yang mirip dengan Alfred.

"Mm, bo-bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya pemuda itu.

Arthur menoleh bingung "Minta tolong apa?" jawabnya.

"Em, ta-tapi tidak usah bila terlalu merepotkan… maaf,"ucapnya.

Arthur menggeleng pelan, ia lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, sepertinya aku yang harus minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi basah kuyup begini. Kau tentu tahu siapa aku, kan?" tanya Arthur dan dia bisa melihat pemuda itu mengangguk. "Jadi … ada apa?" Pemuda itu hanya memandang Arthur bingung dan membuat Arthur sedikit kaget dengan iris violet miliknya. Iris yang—yah, harus Arthur akui. Iris mata yang cantik.

"Sudalah lupakan, jadi minta tolong apa?" lanjut Arthur. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Bo-boleh tolong antarkan sampai rumah? La-lagipula, ini payungmu dan rumahku juga tak jauh dari sini..." jawabnya.

Arthur, yang sekali lagi—adalah seorang _gentleman_ sejati, tentu mengiyakan permintaan itu, dan akhirnya kini ia sedang berjalan mengantarkan pemuda itu.

"Em, em… Na-namaku Matthew Williams," ucap pemuda itu saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Arthur Kirkland."

Matthew hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ja-jadi Arthur… Atau harus kupanggil Kirkland?" tanya Matthew pelan. "Arthur saja cukup," jawab Arthur tegas.

Matthew mengangguk pelan, ia lalu menaikkan kaca matanya yang sedikit terjatuh dari batang hidungnya.

"Oh, ya, Arthur, apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi? Kau membawa payung dan—um, maaf … sepertinya kau juga sedang 'hujan' di hatimu. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Matthew pelan.

_Di-dia tahu isi hatiku?_

Arthur tak menjawab.

"Kurasa, yah … bisa dibilang begitu. Tahu darimana?" tanya Arthur. Matthew hanya tersenyum kecil lagi, dan bisa dilihat bahwa wajahnya memerah.

"E-eh, maaf kalau aku sok tahu. Hanya saja, terlihat dari wajahmu bahwa yah … kau sedang banyak pikiran," jawab Matthew pelan. Arthur mendesah pelan ia lalu memandang kosong ke langit yang hujan.

"A-apa, karena seseorang?" tanya Matthew lagi. Arthur menoleh, ia lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya.

Matthew hanya mendesah pelan, ia lalu melanjutkan "Apa karena … Alfred?"

Arthur mengangguk pelan."Ka-kau kenal dia?" tanyanya.

Matthew mengangguk "Yah, begitulah … lalu, kenapa dengan Alfred?" Matthew memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan semakin erat. Kedinginan. Arthur yang menyadari itu langsung berhenti dan kemudian memberikan jaket yang digunakannya. "Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan," suruhnya.

Matthew tak menjawab, hanya warna merah yang bermain di pipinya. "_Me… merci_," balasnya kemudian segera mengenakan jaket hitam milik Arthur.

"Oh, iya, pertanyaanku tadi. Ada apa dengan Alfred?" tanya Matthew lagi. Arthur berdehem sebentar, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. _Hamburger git_ itu menyebalkan sekali … se-selalu menggangguku," jawab Arthur tersenyum lembut saat Melihat Arthur yang kelabakan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau menyukai Alfred," ucap Matthew pelan.

Wajah Arthur semakin memerah."Ti-tidak, si-siapa yang menyukai _Hamburger git_ gendut seperti dia?" sergah Arthur, meski dia tak sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti salah satu tomat milik temannya. Matthew tertawa lembut, "Oh, ayolah … tak usah berbohong. Kau, Arthur Kirkland menyukai Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur mengalihkan wajahnya, ia lalu berbisik pelan. "Ba-baik, mungkin aku memang menyukai Alfred F. Jones. Dan aku berencana mengutarakan perasaanku padanya hari ini. Tapi, yah—kau bisa lihat … hari ini hujan deras…"

Mendengar jawaban Arthur, Matthew tertawa kecil. "Jangan seperti kakek-kakek. Hanya karena hujan, lalu kau mengira bahwa kau akan ditolak?" tanyanya masih sambil tertawa.

Wajah Arthur memerah malu. Ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "Entahlah, lagipula hujan ini juga karena aku. Kau tahu, orang-orang menjulukiku sebagai 'Rainman'. Dimana ada hujan, disanalah diriku berada."

"Kembali lagi ke masalah Alfred. Lalu, apakah kau menunggu hari cerah untuk mengatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Matthew lagi.

"Eh, tak begitu juga sih. Hanya saja, jika dia menolakku setidaknya aku masih punya penyemangat, yaitu sebuah hari yang cerah, bukan?" jawab Arthur sambil nyengir kecil. Matthew tersenyum, ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, bagaimana kau bisa … em, menyukai Alfred?" lanjut Matthew.

Arthur kembali menggaruk rambutnya ia lalu tersenyum pelan dan kemudian menceritakan semuanya kepada Matthew. Saat pertama kali bertemu Alfred, lalu kenapa ia bisa tertarik dengan Alfred, dan semuanya. Senyum, ocehan, bahkan saat Alfred menggodanya.

Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum manis saat mendengar Arthur selesai bercerita.

"Oh, _well_, itulah Alfred. Dia selalu punya caranya sendiri," komentar Matthew.

Arthur hanya tersipu malu."O-oh, sudalah … jangan membuatku malu," ujarnya.

Matthew tersenyum lagi, ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ah, Alfred enak ya … punya seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya sepertimu," ucap Matthew sambil memandang ke langit yang kini sudah agak cerah.

"Coba… kalau orang yang kusukai bisa membalas perasaanku, ya," lanjutnya. Arthur menoleh kaget.

"Eh? Kau juga punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Arthur cepat. Wajah Matthew langsung memerah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah yang basah, dan mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berjuang bersama!" seru Arthur semangat. Matthew hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Arthur."Ah, percuma … orang yang kusukai sudah memiliki cinta sejatinya," jawab Matthew sambil Arthur tahu, dibalik senyum itu tersimpan sebuah kesedihan.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Arthur berusaha memperbaiki suasana. Matthew memandang Arthur, tepat di iris hijaunya.

"Dia—dia mencintai kakakku…" jawab Matthew.

Arthur hanya bisa berjengit pelan, tak diduga bahwa keadaannya akan menjadi _awkward_ seperti ini.

"Be-begitu? Pa-pasti susah, ya?" tanya Arthur lagi yang masih berusaha memperbaiki suasana. Hening, tak ada suara.

Sampai tiba-tiba Matthew tertawa—yang tentu saja masih terdengar pelan. "Ah, terima kasih atas simpatinya Arthur … kau benar-benar seorang _gentleman_, ya?" ucap Matthew sambil tersenyum lembut dan kemudian berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Yah, tapi tidak tidak merasa sedih kok," menoleh lalu menghadap Arthur sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, kita sudah rumahku."

Arthur menoleh pelan dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata rumah yang ditunjuk oleh Matthew adalah kafe milik keluarga Jones—rumah Alfred.

"A-Apaan ini, _Git_?" seru Arthur kesal. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Matthew—dia mengelabuinya, membuatnya berputar-putar di sekitar kafe itu.

Matthew tersenyum sedih, ia berusaha menahan air yang berada di ujung matanya. "Ma-maafkan aku, ini benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh kan?" tanya Matthew pelan.

Arthur memandang Matthew tak percaya, "Ja-jadi, kakakmu…"

Matthew mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku sudah banyak mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Alfred. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku menjadi penasaran. Apa kau benar-benar imut saat marah dan sebagainya—itu yang dibilang Alfred kepadaku. Jangan marah, dong." Arthur mengumpat pelan saat Matthew membicarakan kalimat terakhir, disertai dengan rona merah di pipi tentunya.

"Alfred juga bilang bahwa kau adalah seorang _gentleman_ sejati yang hobi membaca buku dan minum teh. Ia juga bilang … bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik. Dan kau tahu? Semua yang Alfred katakan benar…" lanjut Matthew yang kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang bahkan harus Arthur akui sangat manis meskipun bukan sebuah senyum bahagia.

Arthur tak menjawab, ia memandang iris violet milik Matthew. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya."Ma … maafkan aku," serunya memandang Arthur bingung.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Aku sudah bisa mengobrol dan berjalan bersamamu itu sudah membuatku lega. Dan kurasa, Arthur. Menjadi seorang 'Rainman' bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Lagipula karena hujan, kau bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Alfred 'kan? Karena selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan." Matthew memeluk jaket Arthur yang dipakainya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada boneka beruang miliknya.

Arthur tersenyum lembut, ia lalu mengangguk pelan dan tanpa ia sadari memeluk Matthew erat.

"Kau benar, terima kasih. Terima kasih Matthew," ujarnya. Matthew yang kini wajahnya memerah hanya bisa mengangguk cepat di pelukan Arthur.

Arthur lalu melepas pelukannya. "Kau tahu? Aku akan masuk, dan aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Alfred!" seru menggeleng pelan.

"Tak perlu, Alfred berencana akan mengutarakan perasaanya kepadamu hari ini. Kau hanya tinggal menjawab." Matthew membukakan pintu Kafénya dan kemudian mempersilahkan Arthur untuk masuk.

Arthur tak berkomentar, ia mengumpat pelan tetapi tetap dengan rona merah yang tak kunjung lepas pada wajahnya kemudian dirinya mengangguk pelan. Lalu dengan langkah tegap layaknya seorang gentleman, ia memasukki Kafé itu untuk menemui Alfred.

**FIN**

**Omake**

"Iggy…! Ayo kita main! _Hero_ yang tampan sekali ini bosan menunggu, tahu?"

"Berisik kau, Git! Sabar sedikit kenapa? He-hey! Jangan tarik aku seperti itu bodoh!"

"Ayolaaaah, kau lama sekali Iggy ayo! Oh, hei, Mattie, aku dan Iggy pergi dulu ya. Titip kafe dan _jangan_ undang albino bodoh itu kesini lagi!"

Matthew yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua hanya bisa _sweat dropped_ melihat kakaknya dan Arthur.

"Al… Namanya Gilbert, dan dia tidak bodoh," ujar Matthew tegas. Alfred mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tak peduli, lagi pula ngapain sih dia kesini? Sepertinya dia akrab sekali denganmu… Tunggu—" Alfred memandang Matthew tak percaya, sedangkan Matthew hanya berjengit pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mattie sayang…. Jangan bilang kau—"

"Birdie! Orang paling _awesome_ sedunia sudah datang!" Tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka. Reflek, Arthur, Alfred, dan Matthew menoleh. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda albino berambut putih dan beriris merah sedang menyengir lebar di depannya.

"Gil…!" seru Matthew lalu berlari ke arah pemuda albino itu.

"Hehehe, maaf menunggu lama, Birdie," balasnya sambil mengacak rambut Matthew pelan, kemudian mencium pipi Matthew. Yap, mencium pipi Matthew. Menyebabkan wajah Matthew semakin memerah dan Alfred yang mendelik tak percaya. Arthur mendengus pelan, ia segera menutup kedua telinganya.

"APA? MATTIE! APA-APAAN TADI? KE-KENAPA DIA MENCIUMMU MATTIE? _HERO_ TAMPAN AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU MATTIE!" seru Alfred sambil berlari untuk menerjang Gilbert. Tapi dengan segera dihalang oleh Matthew yang berdiri di depan Gilbert.

"Stop, Alfred!"

Alfred berhenti tepat di depan Matthew, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ma-Mattie…hiks … a-ada apa ini?Ke-kenapa kau tak bilang ke kakakmu yang tampan ini?" tanyanya.

Matthew menghela napas panjang, ia lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Alfred dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti, sekarang pergilah. Arthur sudah menunggu…" ujar Matthew sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pelan rambut Alfred.

Alfred menoleh ke tempat Arthur. Dan dia bisa melihat Arthur yang mengumpat pelan dan mengetuk kakinya tak sabaran.

"_Git_, mau sampai kapan kau menangis begitu? Tadi kau minta cepat-cepat sekarang malah kau yang lama. Dasar bodoh."

Alfred tersenyum, ia lalu kembali melihat Matthew. "Baiklah, tapi janji kau akan bercerita nanti, ya?" tanyanya dengan menambahkan _'puppy eyes hero'_ yang menurutnya sangat ampuh.

Matthew mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tentu aku janji."

Alfred mengangguk, ia lalu kembali berlari sambil menarik tangan Arthur. "_Okaay_, _bye_, Mattie! Dan kau albino bodoh! Jangan sampai kau apa-apakan Mattie! Awas kau!"

Gilbert mendengus pelan, sedangkan Matthew hanya tertawa kecil. Arthur? Yah, bisa ditebak bahwa tendangan, pukulan, dan umpatan kasar miliknya kini tertuju pada Alfred.

Dan selalu disertai dengan rona merah yang bermain di wajahnya.

Lalu, tebak apa? Namanya sekarang Arthur Kirkland—tanpa julukan 'Rainman' melekat di tubuhnya. Mungkin sebagian dari dongeng itu mendidik, bahwa beberapa kutukan bisa dipatahkan dengan cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya ampun, ini saya re-upload ;_;<strong>

**ffnet is being a jerk again ;_; masa banyak kata yang hilang waktu di upload ;_;**

Dan ya ampun XD akhirnya saya bikin fanfic dengan banyak OTP saya XD #dor

okelah, maaf banyak omong QAQ. sekali lagi terimakasih buat_ yuka_-chan^^

**Last, review?**


End file.
